City Of Angels
by Hitomi Hidaka
Summary: Destiny has got a tough life set for Duo Maxwell..so they send his angel to help! PS.ignore the name under the title ^^;


Author notes - HOOOOO..Ive been gone long,don't you think? Im BAAACK :D And,this is my first attempt at a multi-chaptered story in....uh..who knows how long? O.o I have it ALL planned out,so if I get good reviews on this chapter,pretty soon,you'll get the rest! and another note..PLEASE READ THIS,IT WILL MAKE THE FIC MUCH EASIER TO UNDERSTAND  
  
NOTE - The angels I mention in this fic,are somewhat human,only with supernatural powers. They can CHOOSE if they want to be seen and by whom. They can also teleport and stuff if they are needed. And if I somehow offended you by how I portrayed guardian angels,I apologize,I was trying to keep a light tone about the story. And anything I mention that supposedly happened before the story is minor details. If you want to know,please ask in a review. Than you and on with the story!  
  
Disclaimer - I dont own Gundam Wing,OR Trigun. And I also dont own the title City Of Angels. So,NO SUE! You'll just get some gundam models and a sketchbook!  
  


City Of Angels  
by: Asuka Shikuze  


  
  
Vash sighed and shuffled some papers and put his large,boot clad feet,on his desk. Being on probation sucks....' he though,reflection on when Destiny a few offices over threw a hissy fit when Vash went and changed things without her approval. His boss,a petite woman with dark hair,named Meryl took pity on Vash and lightened his punishment,knowing he didnt mean to cause trouble.Vash sighed and stared upwards,spacing out until lunch came or his punishment was lifted. Whatever came first.  
  
A tall,brown haired woman came and knocked on the door to his office.  
Mister Vash?  
Vash yelped in surprise,nearly falling backwards,and looked up at the woman.  
Yes..thats me. What is it?  
Miss Meryl would like to see you now,to discuss your latest assignment  
Vash's eyes quickly became the size of dinner plates. My probation was lifted?! AT LAST!' he thought,mentally cheering in his head.  
  
She says to hurry,so it is best you get going,before she loses her temper  
  
Vash nodded,and quickly scurried off to Meryl's office.  
  
--------------scene change---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Meryl straightened up some papers on her desk and looked up as Vash knocked on her door.  
  
Come in, she called,folding her hands on her desk,to look more business like.Vash sauntered in and sat down in a soft chair across from Meryl.You wanted to see me Ma'am? he asked,being more polite than usual. Yes,I did,Vash. Did Milly happen to tell you why?  
  
She mentioned an assignment.. Meryl nodded,plopping a manila folder in front of him. Your probation is lifted. This will be your new assignment. Meryl nodded,meaning to look inside the folder. Vash got the hint,and reached in,taking out a color photo of an adorable little boy,with wide blue-violet eyes and a long braid trailing down his back.The boy's smile stuck out the most. Vash took extra note that the little boy was wearing a silver cross necklace and looked like a miniature priest.  
  
Meryl smiled kindly,You once told me you love children,so I find that this assignment will be suitable for you  
  
Vash looked up,speechless,Thank you Ma'am...thank you very much... Meryl waved her hand dismissively,Think nothing of it, She cleared her throat. I recommend you read the little biography and close up office ASAP.Destiny has a rough life laid out for him. Vash nodded,thanked Meryl again,and walked out of the office,reading the biography on his way back to close up. The sooner he finished,the sooner he could meet this charming little boy.  
Name..Duo Maxwell..Date Of Birth,not known,but estimated to be After Colony One-Eight-Zero.. He trailed off,walking into his office to finish reading. General disposition...curious,cheerful,and clownish. Vash closed the folder and smiled to himself. This should be fun...  
  
  
  
Author notes--WHEW..that took a while to type.. PLEASE read and review! This,in my opinion,is my best work yet. You wont get any more if I dont get at least FIVE reviews. Got that? F-I-V-E! (holds up her hand) for another chapter! Ja ne!  
  
  
  



End file.
